Queen of the Deep
by weirn018
Summary: FemLuffy sets out to become Queen of the sea. Along the way she'll fight, make friends, and maybe make Ace go grey with worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Monkey D. Lilynette**

The view was perfect. That was what she decided as she sat in her spot in the crow's nest of the passenger ship she was hitching a ride on. She found it soon after her small ship sank in a whirlpool. She snuck aboard and found a quiet hiding spot.

Her knee-length black hair hung around her. Her red vest fitted loosely over her white t-shirt. Her jean shorts and sandles helped her to move freely. Completing her outfit was her treasured straw hat. She was thin and of average height. Her name was Monkey D. Lilynette, or "Luffy" as she liked to be called.

Her dream was to become Queen of the Pirates. She even had the edge of being probably the only person who ate a devil fruit and could still swim. In fact, she could breath underwater… now if only she could find one piece before Ace finds her.

_~Elsewhere~_

"_Luffy!_" a very angry but more worried Ace screamed out after handing up the Den Den Mushi. He burst out onto the deck area and started to pace. He paced and cussed and was releasing his flame (unintentionally).

It would have been funny if a lot of the crew didn't have to dodge the fire Ace was letting loose.

Marco the Phoenix watched Ace in a mixture of amusement, confusion, and slight worry. Walking over to the pacing man, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down, Ace. What has you so wound up?"

Ace calmed down a bit. "It's my little sister Luffy. I just got a call from Makino that she ran away. It wouldn't be so bad if she was still on the island, but apparently she took a small boat and went out to sea."

"So that's it, look, no need to worry. I'll even help you look for her. Just let me go tell Pops and we'll get going," Marco said, hoping that this would calm the other man.

Ace took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Thanks, Marco."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll go talk to Pops. You start packing…. and you should probably apologize to Thatch before we leave." Marco started out serious but was laughing by the end.

Ace blinked before looking around the deck. He soon saw what Marco found funny. Apparently, Ace had set Thatch's butt on fire in his fit. A sweat-drop fell down the back of his head.

"Oops…"

_~Back with Luffy~_

Luffy heard something going down on the deck. Looking around quickly, she picked up her bag from her side and went to check out what was going on down below. Following some loud person's voice, she eventually found a pink-haired boy being yelled at by a fat…woman?

"Hey!" Both turned and looked at her. She went up to the boy. "Hi, I'm Luffy. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Coby."

"Well, Coby, what's-" the question Luffy was about to ask was cut off when she had to dodge the fat… person's club.

"How dare you ignore me! I'm Alvida, the most beautiful woman in the sea!"

"You're a woman? I thought you were a giant mole!" Luffy said in shock.

Alvida was steaming mad now as she raised her club to strike at Luffy again. She never got to lower her club as a hit to the gut literally sent her flying.

Coby stared in shock. The once black-haired, tanned-skinned girl was now a little taller (and curvier) and way different looking. Her hair was now wavy and a dark forest green color. Her skin was now very pale and gave her a goddess-like glow. Her nails were both longer and sharper. Her hands and feet now seemed to be webbed, and a dolfin-like tail had sprouted from her tail bone area, only it seemed to have beautiful snow white features. Two wings of pure water formed. She now had purple eyes.

"Wow, didn't know I could send someone flying that far by hitting them with my tail," Luffy said with laughter in her voice as she watched Alvida fly away.

Soon she heard cannon fire and saw a big splash as the Navy come. "Uh-oh, come on, Coby, let's get out of here! That Alvila's or whatever that woman's name was ship may be real ugly, but it will get us away! I can tell you don't want to be here when the Navy comes!" Luffy said, changing back to her 'normal' form and jumping onto Alvida's ship, dragging Coby along after her. She let go of Coby, pulled the anchor quickly, and opened the sails. Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs. "Air bullet!" she said, breathing out a strong ball of air that pushed the boat forward faster.

_~An Hour Later~_

They had gotten away from the Navy. So Luffy was exploring the rooms of the ship before she would talk to Coby who was steering the ship for a bit. She found a room… that had two people chained in it! Luffy's eyes widened before she spotted a key on a hook on the wall near the door. She took the key and opened the door.

"Hey, you two, are you all right?"

Both looked at Luffy in shock as she came in. "What are you two doing in here?" Luffy asked.

"That fat woman threw us in here after finding us on a raft we were on when the ship we were originally on sank."

Luffy, due to the odd wiring of her brain could tell the man on the right was telling the truth.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore! I took care care of her for now. I'll free you and let you move around a bit then we'll talk on the deck in a while!" Luffy said, releasing their shackles before leaving to go to the deck.

When she got there, Luffy went to Coby. "Hey, Coby, how come you didn't tell me there were two people chained up on the boat?"

"Huh? Two people were chained up in the boat? Oh man, I didn't know. The crew never really told me anything since I was just a chore boy and and/or navigator, and I was only forced to do what they wanted me to do."

"Oh man, that sounds suckish!" a male voice said, coming up behind them. Luffy turned and saw two… unusual men. The one that spoke was a pink-haired… cat man. He wore punk type clothing along with tattoos, piercings, and a very soft-looking, fluffy boa around his shoulders.

"Of course it did. He was _forced_ to do it!" the blond-haired rabbit eared man said. He was dressed kinda like a soldier.

It took ten minutes for them to all sit in a circle to talk. Coby told his story first, then the cat man spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Boris. I followed Elliot here onto a ship to see what he was doing. That ship sank in a storm and we somehow wound up on this ship."

"Arg! Here, I'll explain it better. I went on a ship to go look for something my boss wanted, and Boris followed me because he was bored and wanted to annoy me for fun. We come from a place far away from here. No, the animal-like parts of us are not from devil fruit. Some people where we come from have these. We can hide them too," Elliot said, ranting.

"Hey! Why don't you two become part of my crew for a while. You see, I want to be Queen of the Pirates. To do that I have to find one piece and gather a crew. You two can come with me for a while. Maybe we could find whatever it is your boss wanted."

The two took a minute to think.

"Well… all right. I guess that would be okay," Elliot said.

"Sure," Boris chimed in. "Sounds like fun."

**Review please!**

**Neither of us own One Piece. **

**Boris and Elliot are characters from **_**Alice in the Country of Hearts**_**. I suggest googling them to get a better picture. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Swordsman, the Psychic, and Confusion**

They were getting close to the nearest island. Coby was steering the ship while Boris and Elliot watched Luffy stretching her wings. They continued to watch until Boris decided to ask some questions.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy said, still stretching her wings.

"I know that the Devil Fruit gave you powers and gave you the ability to change into something, but-"

"But?"

"But I have to ask… What kind of bird are you?"

Luffy fell over in a mix of shock and exasperation. "I'm not a bird, Boris-kun! I'm a dragon! Or, well, a young, dragonish creature."

"Really? What about your feathers?" Boris asked while Coby also looked surprised. It was a semi-annoyed, semi- understanding Elliot that answered for Luffy.

"Those aren't feathers, idiot, they're scales. If you'd been watching and paying more attention to the way the light was reflecting off them, you would know that."

"That's right! Thanks, Elliot-kun! A lot of people think I'm a bird when they first see me," Luffy said.

"W-well, you do look kinda birdish, Lilynette," Coby said nervously.

"No! Don't call me that! Call me Luffy!" Luffy whined.

"O-oh… okay, Luffy."

"Hey, look! Land!" Boris said, pointing ahead. It was true. Luffy pulled in her wings and tail and went into her human form. Luckily the four had taken down the ship's old Jolly Roger and had replaced the heart sails with regular sails.

When they landed on the island, the four saw two people standing at the end of the dock. One had long black hair that reached her lower back and long bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved dress that touched the ground. It was plain black. She looked serious but happy. The second one hid behind the first one. She was short, had short spiky black hair, and big blue doe eyes. She wore black pants, a white t-shirt, and a spiked collar like a necklace. Luffy knew the first one.

"Mei!" Luffy called out before running up and hugging the long-haired girl.

"It's nice to see you again, Luffy," Mei said calmly. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Sure! The short pink-haired one is Coby. He wants to be a Marine."

"Uh, hi," Coby said awkwardly.

"The tall pink-haired one is Boris."

"Hiya!" a now cat-eared and tailed free Boris said happily.

"And the chestnut-colored haired one is Elliot. Boris and him are only traveling with me temperarily."

"Hello, miss," Elliot said as he stood without his long ears.

"Greetings. I am Mei, I am a psychic and telekinetic. The girl behind me is Mar. Say hello to them, Mar."

Mar poked her head out from behind Mei and waved while saying a small, "Hi."

"She is a seer. She doesn't have control of her visions, but her powers are kind of strong," Mei said.

"Cool! You came here to join my crew, right, Mei?" Luffy asked happily.

"Yes, I'll join your crew like I promised all those years ago, and Mar is joining as well," Mei said calmly.

"Great. I just need to get one more crew member to be and we'll set sail after we eat!" Luffy said, hyper.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro to join your crew, right?" Luffy nodded, and Mei continued to speak. "Well, there are a few things you need to know…"

…_Later, at Shells Island Bar…_

Coby, Mei, and Mar sat at a table. Boris was redecorating the ship while Elliot was getting some supplies. Luffy had gone to talk to Zoro.

"I hope Luffy is going to be alright," Coby said after a while. He had been worried about the girl since she ran to speak with Zoro after Mei had told her about what had and what may happen to him.

"Coby, do you know why I promised to join Luffy's crew a long time ago?"

Coby shook his head no.

"When I was young a lot of people didn't like me because I was weird. I didn't have any friends. One day, Luffy came to the island I lived on with her grandfather. I was being picked on by some kids and then she came out and beat them up. After they ran away I told her she should leave the island because I forsaw one of the bullies attacking and stabbing her with a knife the next morning." She heard Coby and Mar gasp but she continued. "She just laughed and said, 'You act like the future is already written out. Listen, you come her tomorrow and if what you say happened I'll say you were right and give you all the beli I have with me, but if I walk away unharmed you have to promise to join my crew when we get older.' She did walk out of that fight unharmed. She then went up to me and said, 'See, the future can change. Because of the warning you gave me ahead of time, I was able to make it so your vision didn't come true.' She stayed with me until she had to leave the island. She was only three years old at that time while I was five. I've never forgotten that day."

Coby and Rika had their mouths open in awe while Mar munched on a cookie given to her.

…_Execution Ground…_

Luffy had to admit, the green-haired man in front of her looked like he could have held his ground in a fight if he wasn't tied up and was fed. She had just asked him to join her crew, but he'd refused.

"Hey, Zoro, you want to know something?" Luffy asked in a cheeky I-know-something-you-don't tone of voice.

"What?" Zoro growled out, annoyed.

"Helmeppo doesn't plan to keep his end of the deal and plans to execute you in four hours."

"…What! That no-good, dirty-"

"Zoro," Luffy interrupted his rant. Zoro looked at her and was shocked at her serious face. "You have to choose right now. You can die here or you can join my crew. My crew is the better choice, isn't it? After all, you can't reach your dreams if you die. You do have a dream, right?"

"Yeah… I want to be the best swordsman in the world, not just the East Blue! Fine… I'll join your crew, but we have to get my swords!" Zoro said.

Luffy smiled before walking behind Zoro and cutting the rope with her claws. Zoro stretched for a minute before turning to Luffy.

"Come on. Mei found out where your swords are and told me. Follow me, Zoro," Luffy said with a smile.

It took twenty minutes, but they got to Helemeppo's room without getting caught. Zoro grabbed the three swords in the room. "Got them, now let's go." They turned towards the door and froze.

In the doorway was a large man with a steel jaw and an axe for a hand.

"Oh, wupping whirlpool!" Luffy said as she grabbed Zoro and jumped out of the window. She pulled out her wings and flew till she was close to the wall on the execution field. Placing Zoro down the landing, she turned and saw the axe-handed man following them out the window while a group of marines were coming to the field with guns.

"So, you thought you could escape from me… Well, you're _dead _wrong. No one escapes from Axe-handed Morgan," Morgan said in anger and irritation. "Kill them, men."

The lower-ranked marines hesitated to fulfill their captain's orders; it was all the time Luffy needed.

"Water Blaster!" Luffy called out, pointing her palms at the marines. Two high pressure beams of water shot out of her palms and knocked the lower ranked marines out cold and into the wall.

Morgan had slid back a few feet and was wet but was still standing. "You little brat!" Morgan said, and charged at Luffy. He swung his axe at Luffy, but Zoro jumped in front of her and blocked the axe with his swords. And impressive sight… too bad it caused some dust to tickled Luffy's nose.

"Ah-ah-ahhh-"

A chill ran down Zoro's spine so he pushed Morgan back a little before jumping off to the side and 'hitting the deck' so to speak.

"Ahhcccchhhhooooooo!" The sneeze caused a large wind to hit Morgan and send him flying into the base and through five walls… and it also destroyed a third of the base. Needless to say, Morgan was KO'd.

"Sorry, had to sneeze," Luffy said to Zoro as he got up.

"Bless you," Zoro said, still a little shocked. They chained Morgan up and left before the other marines woke up.

…_One hour later, Bar…_

Zoro, Luffy, Boris, Mei, and Mar ate while Coby was mopping the floor. After, a group of marines walked into the bar and went up to Luffy. She looked at the one in the lead.

"Exuse me, miss, but are you a group of pirates?"

"Mostly," Luffy said.

The man nodded. "Well, while I thank you for saving the island from Morgan's tyranny, I have to ask your group to leave."

Luffy smiled. "Sure, we just finished eating so we'll head out. I have to say, it's nice meeting a group of marines that are willing to be a little civil with us pirates. Come on, guys."

The five at the table got up and were going out the door when the marine turned to Coby.

"Hey, aren't you with them?"

"Um…"

"No, he works here. He just started work today. We talked a bit though. He wants to become a marine," Luffy said while looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm… well, it'll be tough, kid. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir!" Coby said happily.

…_Ship, a couple minutes later…_

The ship was now a dark green color with white rails and gray sails. How Boris replaced the swan figure head with a salamander one Luffy would never know.

"Luffy!" Coby called out from the port. Luffy looked and saw him saluting her. "Thank you for all your help! The next time we see each other I'll be a strong marine," Coby promised. Soon marines started to come and salute too. Luffy smiled and waved until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Well that's strange… Not as strange as you destroying part of their base by sneezing, but still strange," Zoro said.

"Oh, that… It's just because I have trouble controlling my devil fruit powers. Back when I was younger, I sneezed and blew the roof off of a house I was in."

"What!" Zoro said in shock.

"It was my brother's fault!" Luffy defended.

…_Elsewhere…_

In two different places of the world, two men sneezed simultaneously.

**Review please!**

**We own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Brothers, Birds, and Clowns**

Luffy sat on the ship's figurehead and looked at her crew and temporary crew. Elliot was steering the ship. Boris and Mar were coloring while Boris spoke about random things. Zoro fell asleep against the mast. Mei was reading a book in the crow's nest. Luffy smiled, pleased at how well they all got along together… well, for the most part. A fight almost broke out earlier between Zoro and Elliot when Zoro noticed and made a rude comment about Elliot's long animal ears. Luffy had to break up the fight because she didn't want bullet holes and/or sword markings on her boat. Suddenly, she got this weird feeling that someone was talking about her.

**-Elsewhere, Same Time-**

Marco followed Ace to a fort on a small island without a town. Marco looked at the well-built fort and raised an eyebrow when he saw the flag on top. It was the flag of the Top-Hat Pirates... and waiting outside the fort was the captain the Blonde Gentleman Sabo.

"Sabo!" Ace called out in greeting.

"Hello, Ace, good to see you again. And you brought a friend this time." Sabo smiled at he invited them in.

"Right, Sabo, this is Marco. Marco, this is my older brother Sabo," Ace introduced them as Marco thought '_Ah, so that's why we came here'._

The three of them sat down at the table in what Marco guessed was the fort's meeting room.

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Luffy," Sabo said. Ace nodded and clenched his hair in his hands.

"Yeah, she left the island early. She was supposed to wait one more year!" Ace said, annoyed and more than a bit worried.

"Excuse me," said Marco, gaining the attention of the other two. "I want to help find your sister, but I kinda need to know things about her. Also, what's so bad about her leaving home early?" he asked, a little curious about the girl who was currently driving Ace mad. Sabo seemed to be the calmer of the two.

"Our sister is named Monkey D. Lilynette, or Luffy, as she prefers, I still don't get why whoever gave her that nickname called her it in the first place," Sabo mumbled.

"Duh, do you remember how puffy and soft her hair was when she was eight? It was _fluffy_, all you have to do is take out the F and you get Luffy," Ace stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sabo groaned and Marco chuckled. "It's too bad it flattened out when she started to grow it out though. I couldn't fluff it out anymore." Ace grumbled the last part.

"Yeah, and I lost track of how many times Luffy bit your hand because she didn't like you rubbing her head. I should have known you wouldn't stop even after we realized how sharp her teeth were." Both Sabo and Ace winced as they thought of times they had both felt the pain of one little girl's bite. Mostly because they ticked her off in some way and they can still count the number of teeth marks on their bodies today even if they were hard to see. When the people on the Whitebeard crew first saw the bite marks on Ace they would ask if he was bit by a shark when he was little. Ace would change the subjuct quickly but they could hear him mumble"More like I made a reptail very angrey at me," and they dropped the subjuct.

"Anyway, Luffy is seventeen years old right now. She has coal-black hair, tan skin and eyes… well most of the time anyway." These two pieces of information confused Marco. "She's very friendly. Her personality makes it hard to tell, but she's actually kind of smart for her age; I think she could have something like a selective-photographic memory that mostly works at odd times. She can handle herself in a fight, but… well, she has limits and conditions that both help and hurt her in a fight," Sabo wrapped up.

"And what are these conditions and limits?" Marco asked.

"Well, she mostly has a brawler-like fighting style. She can take a hit and return 'em, but it's sloppy and she can be a bit clumsy at times. Sure, she's good at turning a bad situation around, but it'll only take one lucky shot that could hurt her badly. Next she has this weird weapon that… well, I don't know how to explain it. I just know that it changes shape when Luffy wants it to and that she stole it from a ship that came close to the island once. It takes a bit of her energy to make it change shape though," Ace explained the best he could.

The weapon sounded semi-familiar to Marco, but there was one thing still bugging him. "Alright, but what's with the explanation on her appearance and the thing with her teeth?"

The two brothers sweat-dropped and glanced at each other quickly before Sabo spoke up. "Well, the thing is, she ate a devil fruit. A mystical Zoan devil fruit to be exact." Marco's eyes shot up in shock, but they weren't done yet. "She can swim, too." That nearly caused Marco to pass out.

Pinching in between his eyebrows, Marco sighed as now he knew why Ace and Sabo were worried. A pirate with devil fruit powers that couldn't swim was seen as dangerous, one that could swim… well… that's a whole new ball game. A knock came from the other side of the door before a tall thin man in a red suit with a matching top hat at his side came in. His long black/green hair was tied back in a pony tail and he wore orange-framed, square glasses. He had four claw-like scars on his face and was wearing a very serious expression.

"A Mister Edward Newgate is on the Den-Den Mushi for a Mister Pheonix and Mister Portgas."

"Thanks, Kurollo, and I told you, just call me Ace."

"I shall make note of that, Mister Portgas," the now-identified Kurollo said before leaving the room. Ace sighed before he let his head fall to the table in exasperation. Meanwhile, Marco just looked confused as to what happened. As he opened his mouth to ask, Sabo cut him off.

"Kurollo has trust issues, has had them since his brother scared him and caused the death of his best friend."

Marco nodded but got back to the present problem. "Come on, Ace. We've gotta tell Pops about this," Marco said before leaving the room. Ace nodded to Sabo before following Marco. Sabo sighed and relaxed for a few minutes before he remembered one little thing.

"Damn. Forgot to tell him what the devil fruit Luffy ate does…"

"He'll find out soon, Captain Sabo," a voice said suddenly. Sabo jumped a bit in surprise.

"Kurollo!" Sabo shouted in shock. "Must you do that? And how did you get in here without me seeing?" Sabo asked, more than a little startled at how Kurollo appeared on his left side when he had left the room through the only door on Sabo's _right_…

Kurollo smirked. "I would tell you, Captain, but it is not my job to break the fourth wall," Kurollo said before leaving again. This left Sabo confused as hell.

**-On Luffy's Boat-**

"Um, what kind of bird is that?" Mar asked. The crew looked to where Mar was pointing in the sky and saw a pink bird.

"It's a Bellia Bird! An island must be close by, I'll follow the bird through the sky. Mei, keep track of me and lead the way. Elliot, steer the ship where Mei tells you to," Luffy said before letting out her wings and flying after the bird.

"Any reason why Luffy wants you to follow the bird?" Boris asked, confused.

"'Bellia Bird, Bellia Bird, o how lovely you fly. A true beautiful sight to a traveler's wary eye. Following your path is a true way to get some place where a treasure lies. Weather, food, shelter, or fun, who cares, not I.' It's an old song. It's based on the legend that those who follow the Bellia Bird will get somewhere they need to be," Mei explained as they followed their happy-go-lucky captain.

**-Luffy, Ten Minutes Later-**

Luffy woke up on a roof…

"Dang, must have had a narc attack mid-air again. Oh, well, at least I didn't wake up underwater again. It was kind of funny to see Ace's and Sabo's reactions after that thou. I guess I better find out where I am," Luffy said, then she heard a commotion. Luffy looked over and saw an orange-haired teen surrounded by three male pirates. Luffy saw red. If there was one thing Luffy hated it was a group of men ganging up on a woman. She quickly whipped up a mini-tornado and sent the three flying without damaging the surrounding area or hurting the girl. Years of practice with aiming at her brothers when they made her mad allowed her to do this.

"Hey, you okay, miss?" Luffy called, jumping down from the roof and running up to the girl.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, my name's Nami, what's yours?"

"I'm Monkey D. Lilynette, but call me Luffy. Hey, do you know why there isn't anyone here?" Luffy asked, noticing that they seemed to be the only people in town.

"Yeah, I do, but let's talk somewhere more comfortable… I kinda have to ask, why do you have an owl on your shoulder?"

Luffy blinked and saw that there was indeed an owl on her shoulder. It was a mix of blue, white and tan feathers. "Oh! It's a young Gust-Owl. I didn't even notice him until you told me."

Cue Nami anime falling.

**-House, Later On-**

So, this Buggy the Clown guy has basically terrorized the town?" Elliot asked for clarificaton. (He, Mar, and Mei had all found Luffy and Nami while Boris was following the very lost Zoro for something fun to do.)

"Yes," Nami confirmed.

"Um, why is that bird on your shoulder?" Mar asked randomly in the hopes of calming herself down.

"It's a Gust-Owl. Gust-Owls tend to flock toward strong winds or stay near things that make strong gusts. This one is young, so it's only the size of a full-grown barn owl. He'll grow to be about the size of a turkey vulture, but thankfully, he'll be cute instead of ugly," Luffy said.

"Wow, you sound like you're part bird yourself, Luffy, you must get along with soldier bunny over there," Nami said teasingly. (No, she hadn't seen Luffy's hybrid form or Elliot's ears yet. She was referring to Elliot's belt buckle and Luffy's bird knowledge.)

"I AM NOT A RABBIT/BIRD!" Elliot and Luffy shouted out in anger at he same time, surprising the other people in the room and Nami to fall off the chair had been sitting in.

Suddenly, Boris burst through the door panting. "Guys! Zoro! He's been-" Boris was cut off by an explosion outside.

**Review please! **

**We own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:Another brother, Bye-Bye bad Clowns Part 1!**

** (AN: Sorry last chapter was really Chapter two but a mistake was made so this is the real chapter three. Sorry!)**

Zoro sat inside the cage the big top idiots put him in, truly if you are going to put a person in a cage then at least take away they're weapons so they can't get out. Zoro wasn't complaining that he still had his swords with him, he was just focusing on the idiots stupidity._' Oh well at least these guys weren't that boring to watch.'_ Zoro thought.

"*Sigh*"

"Zoro looked at the sleepy eyed man in the cage next to him. "Bored?" Zoro asked keeping his voice low.

"Kinda, their antics were interesting the first few days, but now their act is kinda old." The man said while looking like he was gonna fall asleep in a bit.

"I can imagine, ...any idea why you in this mess anyway? No offence but you don't look like a guy who goes around looking for trouble."

"*Snort* I'm not. I just came to the city a little while ago to take a look around. Next thing I knew I'm in here. They probably thought that am my little brother. It wouldn't be the first time someone made that mistake, his name is Marco."

" Marco?'

" Marco the phoenix, he's the first division commander of the crew led by some guy named Edward Newgate or something like that. I haven't actually seen Marco for a while. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"What's your name anyway? You haven't told me yet."

" It's Polo."

"..."

" Don't say it." Polo stated bitterly.

" I wasn't going to say anything." Zoro deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

" ... Sorry man. I just get a little ticked when anyone mentions that what water game whenever our names are brought up in the same topic. It's bad enough that people mistake who is who even though I have black hair while Marco is blond, and I'm three years older than he is. I also have paler skin than him yet people still mistake the two of us. *Snort* Though I do find it funny that our names match that of a water game even thou either one of us can swim anymore. Ironic isn't it?" Polo sighed out and ended with a chuckle.

Zoro gave a lop-sided grin at the irony to.

" Shishishishi, that's pretty funny." a new voice added in. Both men jumped a bit before turning and seeing the dark-haired girl crouching in front of their cages with a bright smile. " You have got to be fond of being a prisoner if you keep getting yourself into things like this. First the marines, now a pirate, what's next a bounty hunter?" Luffy joked before literually cutting the roofs of the cages off with a small but strong jet of water coming from the tip of her pointer finger.

Polo started chuckling and Zoro blushed in embarrassment before saying, " Shut up!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The group turned and saw that they gained the attention of the pirates that put the two into cages. All of them turned and looked at the three.

Luffy smiled before tipping her hat to the people in front of her. " Shishishi, pardon me but you see Zoro happens to be part of my crew and so I can't let you keep him in a cage for to long. And he seems to have made friends with Polo here so I can't leave him behind now, it would be very rude of me if I did, shishishi."

Zoro and Polo didn't say anything while they got out of the now roofless cage. In truth they were to busy looking behind the Buggy pirates, the cannon they had loaded a few minutes ago was now seemingly changing direction on its own (Mei's psychic power) and was now pointing at the buggy pirates. A match floated up from the ground near the cannon.

" WHAT!? LISTEN KID, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! THOSE MEN ARE THE PRISONERS OF THE BUGGY PIRATES! DO YOU HAVE A FLASHY DEATH WISH!?" Buggy shouted at the nerve of the girl in front of him. He and his crew never noticed the floating match light itself. But Polo and Zoro tensed at the sight, getting ready to run and Luffy's smile got wider.

" Shishishi, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, you might want to take a look at your cannon while the three of us LEG IT!" Luffy said before the three bolted out of the area as soon as the match lit the fuse. The Buggy Pirates looked confused for a few minutes before turning and seeing the loaded and lit cannon pointed at them. They screamed right before the cannon blew.

**A Few Minutes before the cannon blew-**

While running away Zoro stumbled a bit because he saw Polo suddenly shifted forms and changed into an electric serval then bolted ahead of the two panicked. Soon he felt Luffy's hands going under his arms and knew what she was planning to do even if he didn't like it, he prefered to keep his feet on the ground and not the air thank you. " Luffy!"

" Lo sentimos Zoro, pero tengo que ir rápido!"( Sorry Zoro but we have to go fast) Luffy said before picking him up and flew fast enough to catching up to Polo. Soon the three reached a safe place and heard the screams and the cannon going off. Both men breathe a sigh of relief while Luffy got distracted by something else.(AN: Luffy's change of language will be explained later on.) " Ay qué lindo perrito!" ( Aw what a cute puppy!) Luffy said before going over and scratching the dog on the head. The dog didn't move but it's tail wagged.

" Zoro, are you ok?" Boris asked concerned about his new friend. Mar, Mei, Nami and Elliot all stood close by. Mei looked a bit tired from what she just did but pleased just the same. Zoro nodded and Polo, who now just looked like and oddly colored serval instead of an electric one, went and sat by Zoro's sided and gave an 'Sorry bout that' look. The gust owl flew over and landed on Luffy's shoulder.

" Hey you nasty pirates leave poor ChouChou alone!" Every one of the group turned to see a man who had poodle like hair and what looked to be a bit of armor over her green button up shirt.

"We weren't doing anything to the dog. We just got here after getting away from the big top rejects. Captain here was just petting, ChouChou was it, before you came along." Zoro said as the rest nodded.

" That's right si-" Polo started to say when the man screamed.

" AHHH! TALKING CAT!"

That seemed to make Polo depressed." I'm a person, not a cat, a tailor to be accurate."

Luffy's eyes lit up as here said that." Sweet, we could use a tailor in the crew! You should join us!"

Polo tilted his head in confusion." Um, not that I would mind being a pirate or anything but why would pirates need a tailor?"

" Duh, pirates get into fights a lot so their cloths rip or are cut. Yeah, they could repair it themselves but it wouldn't be nearly as good. Plus a tailor could make new cloths and lets not forget the ship, someone will have to fix the sails."

" You know she does make a good point." Nami said, thinking about it.

"Now that we are on the topic of roles of a pirate crew, whose job is whose on ours? I know Luffy's the captain but what about the rest of us?" Boris asked.

" Shishishi, Well as you said I'm the captain, you Boris and Elliot are temporary crew until you find whatever you guys are looking for, Mei is the look out- she can't be the first mate because she's not really a person that could fight besides me in the front lines of the action-" at this Mei nodded " Mar keeps track of the ship making sure we have what we need, Polo is going to be the tailor, Zoro the first mate, and Nami is going to be the navigator."

" That sounds like one colorful bunch...HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! I NEVER SAID I WAS JOINING YOUR CREW! I'M A THEIF THAT STEALS FROM PIRATES NOT A PIRATE!" Nami angrily shouted.

" Sorry miss Nami, but you have no choice. Once Luffy dissides she likes you and named you part of the crew your stuck." Mei said with a small smile. Zoro gave a nod at Mei's statement. Nami let out a cry of frustration while Luffy laughed at the thought of the fun things all of them are going to have. The gust owl mimicked the sounds and arm movements Luffy was making the best he could.

Polo looked at what was going on and just shrugged with a smile, " Why not, not like I have anything else to do. We'll need to pick up my wife and adopted son on the next island after we finish what we started with Buggy though...she's at Syrup Village looking for some kid that is said to have great potential to be a sniper. I think you guys may like them. My wife is a pretty women with red hair, dark skin, and a lot of tattoos from the chin down, she's a sharpshooter. My boy is about Mar's age and sticks to my wife's side like glue most of the time, he's a very...bounsy kid. They both would absolutely love the idea of being pirates and yell at me if I refused the chance to be in one."

Luffy scratched her chin in thought," Syrup Village... Oh! The kid you're talking about must be Yasopp's kid." The group heard a gasp and turned to see Mar whispering into Mei's ear. Mei's eyebrows scrunched up before nodding.

" Polo, would you mind keeping ChouChou company while the rest of us talk to this man?" Mei asked while Mar gave him a pleading look.

Polo sighed, he could never say no to a kid without good reason. " Sure just bring me something to eat later."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey weirn018 here, I typed this chapter up myself instead of giving the written version to my cus to type and my computer doesn't have word so I couldn't fix all my mistakes in spelling and grammer. The next chappy will be the Straw Hats vs Buggy and his crew, plus a peek into Luffy's past. Anyway enjoy and review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Memory Lane, Bye-Bye bad Clowns Part 2!**

Luffy listened to the Mayor as he told the group about the Buggy Pirates, ChouChou's past and the town. Right now saying Luffy was upset was a bit of an understatment.

"Quei grandi no buoni bastardi! (Those big no good bastards!)" Luffy said in yet another language that the group could not understand, but they did know whatever she said was not good.

"Seruisly what's with the language change?" Zoro asked in a bored tone of voice.

"I get bored kinda easily and as the saying on my home island goes,'A bored D is a dangerous D', so whenever someone saw that I was getting bored they would teach me things like languages, braiding, perfume making, herb stuff and other things to keep me from braking things."

Zoro shrugged, "Makes sense I geuss. I'm going upstairs to take a nap before the fight. Wake me up when its time to kick big nose's ass." Zoro said before going upstairs to sleep.

"So whats the plan here Lu?" Boris asked curiously with amusement at the situation at hand. The girl seemed to be a magnet for trouble and boy was he having fun dealing with it.

"I heard about big nose from Shanks before, he ate the chop-chop fruit so he can't be sliced but a hit should work out just fine. Zoro will handle that guy with the swords that I saw since he actually looks more skilled then the rest. Boris I want you to take out that man that's with the overgrown kitty cat. Elliot, keep the Mayor and Mar safe. Mei will keep Nami safe as she steals the big-noise's treasure and map. But before all that, Boris please take Polo's food to him."

"Aye, aye captain!" Boris said clearly enjoying the role of a pirate he was taking up.

As he left with a plate of food Luffy turned to Nami," Nami, your going to need to leave haft the treasure you get for the town."

"What! Do you know how much Belly that is?!"

" No, but we can't just leave them with nothing." Luffy said while unknowingly pouting, a cute pout, a cute pout with big kicked puppy eye's. If it weren't for the fact that she would lose money Nami would have hugged her and screamed Kawaii. The fact that the owl on her shoulder was mimicking her only made the scene cuter.

"Arg, FINE!"

"Shishishi! Nami is so nice! Right Owliver?"

"Hoot Hoot!" The bird replied. Causing everyone in the room to blink at the bird.

"You named it Owliver?" Elliot asked in a deadpan tone of voice.

"He and yeah he seems to like it. May as well stick to it."

Elliot stared at Luffy for a few minutes before shrugging," Ah, not the worst thing you can name a bird."

Before anyone could say anything else a load noise was heard outside causing the whole group in the kitchen to go outside. There they saw Polo in hybrid form with a twitching cat ear, a man and lion on the ground extra crispy and Boris staring at the fried duo with his head tilt to the side.

"Shishishi looks like Polo did your job Boris!" Luffy laughed.

"Yup looks like, now what am I to do captain?"

"Um," Polo said pausing between bites," You think you could take my boat and go tell my wife and son I'll be a bit late meeting up with them?"

"Ok, but how will I know where to go? And do you have a photo or something I could see so I know what they look like?"

"Yeah, hold on." Polo said before putting his plate down and digging through what appeared to be an shirt pocket on the inside of his shirt. He pulled out a folded picture and...

"Is that a purple and red Log-pose?" Luffy asked, eyes filled with mirth at the odd colors.

"Yeah, this Log-pose was specially made to point the way to where-ever my wife happens to be instead of a place. If I didn't have this thing I would have lost track of my wife a lot of times in the past." Polo smiled and then showed the group the photo. In the photo was Polo, a women who the group could only guess to be his wife. She had bloody red hair that was wavy and held up in a messy bun. She had a dark tan, almond shaped purple eye's, a playful smirk and tattoos that while giving her a slightly intimidating look only made her seem more beautifully exotic. She had the body of a dancer, a chest that could make many girls green with envy, she wore a long skirt and a tank top that showed her stomach, the thing that set Luffy off into a laughing fit was the fact that she was tall, very tall. If the picture was right then she was_ at least _twice the height of Polo, who was slightly taller than an average man. Really Polo looked tiny barely standing at about the height of her stomach.

"Polo! You look so TINY! Shishishishi!" Luffy said through tears of laughter.

"*Snort* Yeah I know, but what can I say. I love the troublesome women even if she will cause me to die of worry before I reach old age." Polo said before giving Boris directions to his small boat.

Boris stoped after he walked a few feet away and asked another question, "Oi, What's your wife's name?"

"Roxanna, Don Quixote Roxanna."

This caused Luffy to stop laughing. "Wait, you mean the cousin of that Warlord that was reported to vanish off the face of the earth a few years back? The tall, blonde guy with the pink, feathered coat?"

"Yeah that sounds about right, how did you know that?"

"Gramp's often kept a lot of old newspapers in the room he had in his boat and I took a couple when he wasn't looking. I also took a lot of the old wanted posters, most are outdated thou. I have one with a picture of Mihawk when he was 19!"

"You are one odd kid...my wife will live you to death."

~ Elsewhere, On Whitebeards ship~

"Ok, how did I get pulled in to coming here again?" Sabo asked in a flat tone of voice.

"Well Pops called us back to the ship because we needed to talk to him about Luffy and I wanted to introduce you to him so I basically dragged you along with us." Ace said as if it was no big deal that he basically kidnapped...er captainnapped Sabo from his crew who was searching the East Blue for their little sister.

"Your lucky Kurollo doesn't mind looking for Luffy with the crew without me you know." Sabo said with an eye twitch, but he stopped suddenly and stared at the person on the other side of the ship.

"Sabo? What's wrong? Why are you starring at Teach? I know he doesn't really have a lot of table manners but come on no need to stare." Ace asked in confusion.

"...Nothing why don't you go tell Whitebeard that we're here, ok." Sabo said still watching Teach. Ace nodded and scratched his head confusedly before going to see his captain.

"...So what's really wrong yoi?" Marco asked, wondering why Sabo was tense all of a sudden.

"Nothing but a warning Luffy gave me when we were just kids playing pirate at our home island. You ever have a brother or sister give you some really strange advice, but not know what it meant until much later?"

A memory flashed in the back of Marco's mind. "_Marco, you're strong but you use your power like its nothing special and nothing bad will ever harm you. You should use your devil fruit wisely." Polo said to his nine year old brother with a look of exasperation._

_"Why, just because other people don't have one doesn't mean that I should stop using mine." Young Marco said looking at his older brother who was fixing the sleeve of his (Polo's) favorite purple jacket._

_"I didn't say to stop using it, I'm just saying that you should be more careful and learn when you should use it. One who flaunts what he has that others do not will suffure a wound worse then on inflicted one the body. One who uses his gift for the happiness of others more then himself will grow." Polo said with wisdom more suited for an older person than the young 12 year old that he was._

_"I don't get it, you're making no sense brother." Marco said in frustration._

_Polo finished sewing the sleeve and cut the thread before giving Marco a knowing grin and placed his jacket around Marco's shoulders." One day you'll understand Marco. I only hope that you don't have to bare a wound like that." Polo said kneeling in front of Marco._

"Yeah, I do." Marco said trying not to remember what came a few short years after that.

"One day after Luffy had been off swimming on her own she came back to Dadan's, the person that looked after the three of us, and just went to bed. That wasn't anything like the ball of energy that Luffy is normally like so we were worried. Ace forgot to ask what happened the next day because she was acting like normal. It took me three weeks to pull some information out of her and she only said this, 'Sabo, please whatever you do don't trust a pirate with missing teeth, bushy chest hair that's fat and eats lots of pie.' "

Marco's eye twitched, "She ever say why yoi?"

Sabo shook his head, " She only said 'His heart was so dark through he had a kind smile on his face. So very dark.'"

Marco sighed, "You seem so sure that your sisters words are true."

Sabo glared at Marco like he had insulted Luffy, which he didn't, and bluntly said," When my sister was 6 and haft years old and considered a friend of Shanks for haft a year she walked in and saw Shanks speaking to Mihawk. She looked at Mihawk for 2 seconds apparently then sat in his lap before insulting Shanks and complementing him in the same sentence. Causing Mihawk to burst out laughing and Shanks to fall off the stool he was on. Don't believe me, ask Shanks or Mihawk for yourself, that's what Ace and I did and they confirmed the story. Excuse me for believing in my sisters judge of character."

"Marco, Sabo, Pops said we can go see him now-Marco you ok? You seem shocked." Ace said.

"I told him the story of Shanks, Luffy and Mihawk." Sabo stated walking to Whitebeard's cabin.

"Oh, yeah we didn't believe it at first either. But its' true. Hey Marco did you hear? Thatch found a devil fruit." Ace said dragging Marco to Whitebeard's cabin.

"...That's good." Marco said, 'Why do I have a bad feeling in my gut now?'

~Back with Luffy a little while later.~

Luffy watched as the battle between Zoro and the guy on the unicycle drew to a close from the corner of her eye. And smirked as Zoro won.

"Well big nose its just you and me now." Luffy said with a grin as Buggy fumed and Polo made sure none of the others interfered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter, Hope you all liked it. I don't own One Piece and I don't know why a disclaimer is needed in Fanfiction.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luffy dodged as Buggy's knives flew past her face. She took a slice at the man's arm, but it merely split apart.

Buggy threw a set of daggers at the girl… only for one knife to catch her hat. He pulled it back with the hat still speared through the end.

"My hat!" Luffy exclaimed angrily.

"Hmm, this hat looks like the one that idiot Shanks wears."

"You jerk! Don't call him that, you clown!" Luffy yelled, clearly pissed.

**…Flashback…**

Luffy was tired. Very tired. _If those pirates get any louder… _A loud thud could be heard. _That's it!_

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Luffy yelled, quieting the bar. She glared with all the spite a six-year-old could muster. "Who in Davy Jones's Locker is responsible for this group?!"

Slowly, the people pointed to a red-haired man at the bar. Huffing, Luffy jumped over a large group of men and landed on the stool next to the man everyone had pointed out.

"Okay, listen here, tomato-head! I don't have a problem with pirates coming here and having a good time, but you and your crew are too loud! And you seem to spend most of your time here! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with the racket you make?! Go play with the giant apes in the forest if you have so much free time!" Luffy yelled before turning smacking him across the face with her tail. She then jumped across the room, landing in front of the door.

"I'm terribly sorry about Luffy," Makino said, helping the red-haired man up from the floor.

"Hahaha, that's fine. I guess we _have_ been causing a nonstop ruckus around here. But that kid… She a devil-fruit user?"

"We think so. Her grandfather dropped her off and left her in my care when she was four, two years ago. She's normally a sweet child. She's just kind of… temperamental when someone wakes her up. Anyway, you would have to ask her about her devil fruit," Makino said.

"Hahaha, I guess I'll make it up to the little munchkin later. Now then, she said something about giant apes?"

"In the forest, on the east side of the island, Captain." Makino giggled. No one had known that a certain black-haired girl on the roof of the bar was listening to them, hidden by the sign.

Over the next few days, the bond between Luffy and Shanks slowly grew. And in the months that Shanks and his crew was on the island, that bond grew into something that resembled a relationship between siblings. Though not without a few bumps in the road.

"Ouch! Jeez, Lilz, I was just teasing you," Shanks whined has his doctor bandaged his hands, one finger at a time. The little girl could bite.

"It's Luffy, not Lilyette, Lily, Lilz, or any bird-related nicknames. _Luffy_," Luffia said before looking up at the face of her current human throne. "I know that having a thick skull can save you on the battlefield, but really? Tomato-head's skull is so thick and hard to get through to, it's hard to believe he floats in the water instead of sinking like a hammer."

Ben chuckled as Shanks whined. Luffy playfully blew a raspberry at Shanks from her spot on Ben's lap.

"You do know that there are some great pirates and marines in the world that are hammers like—"

"Edward Newgate, Diamond Jozu, Sengoku the Buddha, and Aunty Wash-Wash, to name a few," Luffy said before her head hit Ben's chest as a narcolepsy attack hit her.

And then it happened…

"I'm going to be a great pirate when I grow up," Luffy cheerfully said while eating lunch with Shanks at the bar counter.

"Hahaha, you have a lot of growing up to do before you can make it in the pirate world, Anchor," Shanks laughed, using his favorite nickname for the girl… and the only nickname she wouldn't bite him for.

What could she say, it used to be her dad's favorite shirt, and it wasn't like they'd seen her swim before. Still, Uncle Hawkeye had given her lessons on how to be witty when she felt the need.

"If you have to be a grown up to be a good pirate, then what does that make you? You're a bigger kid than me!" Luffy laughed back.

Shanks pouted has his crew roared with laughter. It quieted down as a group of what was obviously bandits walked in. Luffy lost focus, only returning to them when she heard Shanks calling her name once the bandits had gone.

"Anchor?"

"Huh?" Luffy looking down at Shanks after quickly finishing the food off of both their plates.

"You okay? What happened here didn't seem to bother you."

"Yeah, but weaklings like that don't deserve too much attention. The leader was tacky, too. I mean, really, carrying around his wanted poster? How lame!" Luffy said, causing the pirates to chuckle then burst out laughing as a "My food!" whine sounded from Shanks.

**...Later...**

"Do you miss them, Luffy?" Makino asked one day when the pirates were away.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I feel like my brother/father and all my uncles left me and went out to sea," Luffy pouted.

"Don't worry, Luffy. It's okay to feel a bit lonely," Makino said.

No sooner had she finished her sentence than the bandits from before barged in, and Luffy spaced out at the sight of them. The lead bandit said something to her that she didn't catch. From the look of worried panic on Makino's face, she guessed that the bandit had threatened her or something similar.

"Grandpa Garp's scarier than you," Luffy stated bluntly, which the bandit took as an insult. Luffy only got angry when the bandit started to drag her by the back of her shirt. "Hey! This is my favorite shirt!"

They apparently had nothing better to do than beat up a kid that day. Granted, the hits hurt way less than her grandfather's, but it was still annoying to be used as a punching bag. She would have just jumped away, but the lead bastard had been eyeing Makino even before she'd made her comment. The sudden sight of a blade made Luffy's thoughts freeze. Luffia's skin was hard enough to dull the effects of a hit with a blunt object. However, she wasn't immune to knives and other sharp objects.

"So now I got your attention, eh, brat?" the leader said cockily.

"Yeah but thats because the blade is the only intreseting thing thats happened with you around you dipstick with an oversized ego." Luffy said. '_If I'm gonna die, you will face my claws, teeth, and my thoughts on you ya dumb idoit.' _Luffy thought worried but willing to fight.

"What did you call me!"

"A dipstick with an over sized ego! You flaunt that wanted poster of yours like you're claiming to be the king of the world just because someone put a small bounty on your head because they couldn't bother to put effort into catching you! You want proof of that, that man you messed with yesterday with the red hair? That was Red Hair Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates! Yiep!" Luffy slapped a hand over the side of her face where the bandit sliced the skin in anger, he also looked mad that the cut didn't go deeper.

"Shut up brat."

"Hey" a voice called out. The attention of everyone soon turned to a certain group approaching.

"Shanks!" Luffy called out happily.

"Always getting into trouble aren't you Anchor?" Shanks teased before turning his attention to the bandit learder with a grin that unsettled the bandits. Now listen here Higuma… You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me… You can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But… Good reason or not… Nobody hurts a friend of mine!" A sudden pressure came down on the bandits causing most to pass out.

"Shut up red." One of the underling bandits still standing said holding a gun to Shanks head.

"You know you should be careful where you aim those things," Shanks said with a grin." Pulling that trigger can end a life ya know."

"Tch," the bandit pulled the trigger. Soon after a body hit the ground to the shock of the villagers.

"Told ya." Shanks said looking down for a minute. Lucky Roo standing right near where the bandit had been with a smoking gun in one hand and meat in the other. He looked up to see something that made him panic. "Luffy's Gone!"

**...A Bit later on a boat...**

"And the fact that you have only a little one man boat, paddle, no food or water, in Lord Jasper's waters and the fact that we are now in plain view from the village dock only adds to your confidence huh?" Luffy said to the bandit who had gloated about no-one looking for a mountain bandit at sea. 'I have been spending way to much time talking to the Uncle Hawky over the Den-den Mushi this week...That and I should really tell this guy as long as we are close to water I'm stronger then normal.'

"Grr...Brat-"

"Shanks!" Luffy called out happily causing the bandit a bit of dred before he looked over to see that the red haired man was indeed following them on another small boat. Luffy felt the rumble under her and knew Lord Jasper was coming up. She bit down on her capturer's hand causing him to yelp before releasing his grip. As he recovered and tried to hit Luffy with his fist Shanks got close enough to hit him with a paddle. Which he did, Luffy jumped into Shanks arms before the appearance of a Sea King made things more complex. The end result was an eaten bandit and a pirate plus pirate to be riding on said Sea Kings head.

"So... The sea kings name is Jasper and people call him the Lord of the Coast, so you call him Lord Jasper."

"Yep."

"And you can speak to fish, swim despite having a devil fruit."

"Un-huh."

"So you started to help some Sea Kings out by pulling out either things stuck in between their teeth or some teeth themselves. Thus allowing you to know some Sea King's personally. Personally enough that you now have a few hidden treasure spots on the island with stuff they gave you." Shanks said, dizzy because blood was coming out of one arm thanks to part on a sea king tooth being in it.

"Yeah, I do."

"...Ok, I'm gonna take a nap now."

"NO! Not while you still have that tooth stuck in your arm! Shanks!" The girl said panicly while trying to keep the man from falling asleep. Later when the tooth was removed the doctor said Shanks could keep his arm, but it would be weaker then before and he would have to have it in a sling a lot.

**...Day of The Red Haired Pirates Departure...**

"Shanks I got some things for you and your crew!" Luffy said pulling a wagon up to the pirates waiting at the dock. Soon Luffy was handing out some things she made with the help of the village jeweler. It was mostly jewelry made from shards of the cleaned up Sea King Teeth Luffy had collected. The jeweler said the teeth of a Sea King was kind of like ivory and could be made into jewelry so he was teaching the artistically challenged girl. Luckily her Jewelry, while not perfect, was a giant improvement from her drawings. And that was because the most she did was break the teeth into small pieces and string the teeth together. It was mostly things like bracelets, necklaces and some rings. But she had something special for Shanks. Asking him to sit, take off his hat and close his eyes. He did so with a bit of humor shining in his eye. He felt the need to laugh grow stronger when he felt Makino playing with his hair and Luffy snap something on his bad wrist.

When he was aloud to open his eyes he looked down and saw a Sea King band on his arm with what he thought was a piece of red glass on it.

"That's not glass young man, it's a ruby." The jeweler when he saw the look he was giving the stone. "Lilynette ("It's Luffy!") asked me to remove it from her absent mother's locket to put it on her gift to you."

"Wha.."

"Mama always used to say that things made for family should be given to family. And your family to me." Luffy said with a big smile.

That both shocked and touched Shanks. He reached up to run his figures through his hair sheepishly until his fingers hit something in his hair. He blinked in confusion before a mirror was put in front of him. He saw himself but he hair was fixed and part of it was put into a hair...thingy.

"Its called a kenseikan, don't ask where Lilynette saw one of these things before, it was a pain to make." The jeweler said a bit grumpy.

"Lufffy said that it would look cool on you and I must agree." Makino giggled before kissing Shanks on the cheek causing his face to go as red as his hair. His crew was laughing until his original color came back.

"Well Anchor? Still want to be a pirate?" Shanks asked a few minutes after.

"Yep. But you know what? I'm not going to be a regular pirate. I'm going to be the freest pirate of them all. I'm going to gather the best crew ever. Even if I have to find One Piece and be the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Dahaha, want to conquer the sea's Anchor?" Shanks said ruffling Luffy's hair.

Luffy shuck her head, "Nah, I don't want to conquer anything. I just believe that the pirate king is the Freeest person out there." Luffy grinned widely.

Shanks eyes widened before he grined to. He put his straw hat on Luffy's head. Luffy pushed the hat up to see Shanks. "I'll be seeing you on the open sea one day then. Can you watch my hat till you reach your dream Anchor?" Shanks asked with a grin.

A gin that almost could split Luffy's face in two appeared. "You Bet!" Luffy said grabbing the sides of the to big hat.

**...Present...**

"What did you call me!" Buggy said angerly.

Luffy lunged forward and pulled back her fist. "I called you" Buggy moved so he could doudge a punch but Luffy slamed her palm on the ground and did a spinning hand stand and used her tail to hit Buggy into the nearest building "a CLOWN!"

Buggy coughed but pulled himself from the rubble. "You Brat!" Buggy split his body up into many parts and started to attack the girl. Dodging as quick as she could she waited for an opening and when Buggy needed to take a breath she ran word Buggy with a fist pulled back. Buggy got ready to counter a punch but she surprised him by making the fist slam into the ground and doing a upside down spin with her tail smacking him into the wall.

Buggy shakily got up but his attention was switched to two older girl carrying full sacks over their shoulders. He knew what was in those sacks. "My treasure!"

"No our treasure!" Buggy turned back to face his first opponent... Only to come face to fact with a very unhappy looking cat. And then be zapped with a large bolt of electric energy. Buggy jumped back only to feel a furmilar tail hitting him and sending him flying.

Luffy huffed tiredly and then started to rub her lower back. "Dang it. Need to work on my tail straight."

"I think you did well. Your tail isn't the type thats easy to swing around. Makes a goodcatapult though, and delivers some pretty funny slaps." Polo said both amused and a bit understanding. Devil help the poor souls that grab a zoans tail in hopes of beating the owner of said tail. He then scowled at the thought of someone pulling his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"#! $=! Bastard! Die!" Jyubura yelled as he started to maul the pirates that pulled his tail and tried to cut it off. His coworkers hid nearby watching the carnage. Many don't know it but Lucci learned some violent and painful moves from watcIing Jyubura in a rage after someone idiot pulled his tail. Lucci would deny it though, he would not deny wrighting down the curses that came from the older males mouth.

* * *

><p>Polo grinned feeling oddly satisfied. It would be another week or two to see his wife and son though but that was ok. She was more then capable of defending herself...hell she'll have fun fighting.<p>

**AN- Sorry for the long wait. Schoolscoming up for me again, my uncle died too. He was great, although I didn't see him much before he died. He lived off the grid and he was nice, although I didn't always agree with his and my dads since of humor. Like that he fed me ham from the pig i actually could remember the name of and only told me after I ate it.*shakes head* Anyway please review and ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


End file.
